The Bottle
by Mr. Never Smiles x
Summary: under revision
1. Toasting

Everyone cheered once the "I do's" were said. It was a happy day. Finn cheered and gave his brother a fist bump of awesomeness. Jake finally snagged Lady Rainicorn. It had been – what? – a year and some months since they first started dating? About time Jake did something about the little lady he so loved.

The large crowd migrated towards the back of the Candy Castle. There was dancing, congratulating and drinking all around.

Music was playing in the background by the best bassist in all of Ooo. The music really wasn't supposed to start until after the presents had been opened but the sneaky vampire had replaced Princess Bubblegum's drink with a wine cooler.

Yes, it was probably wrong for Marceline to have done but it was a wedding! Besides, it wasn't like she was giving Finn alcohol. He was far too young for that. And frankly, with his energy, it would be a bad mix.

As the music played, Finn and Flame Princess danced. At this point in time, they were able to hold hands, but nothing more. A witch Finn had helped cast a spell on him to be able to touch Flame Princess but that didn't stop the whole fiery freakout Flame Princess would get if they moved too fast.

The backup band had arrived. It was just some of Marceline's friends.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to grab a drink. Take my place?"

The werewolf and two ghosts nodded.

"Whatever you want. We still getting paid?"

Marceline groaned. All they had asked about the last two weeks was the money. It was getting to be a broken record.

"Yes, for the kazillionth time, yes. And play music that these guys would like."

Now it was time for the friends to groan. "_Marceline_," one ghost started, "you really gotta get some new friends. These people are jello lame."

The vampire Queen rolled her eyes. "We're not here for them. We're here for Jake and Lady Rainicorn."

The werewolf growled. "Ah ah ah, Marcy. _You're_ here for them. We came for the money."

Money money money. Monsters from the Underworld had one-track minds.

"Just play the music."

The three got into position and played something happy, leaving Marceline to get her drink. Her old friends seemed to leave her annoyed more often that not. She was changing and everyone knew it. No one was sure if it were for better or worse though. Maybe the Queen would finally be mature.

Marceline took a long swig of a Nightosphere brand rum. The only stuff that could get her drunk anymore. For a mortal, it was another kind of poison. She tended to keep it on her person more often. Dealing with Simon had left her on edge and the rum helped fix that.

A senseless giggle escaped the Queen's mouth. She had all kinds of thoughts as to what to do – sing badly, terrorize the Candy people or seduce someone for the heck of it.

Okay, maybe she wasn't exactly mature. Definitely not while drunk.

Before she knew it, the Queen was dancing with Cinnamon Bun in a fashion that was goofy even for her.

Eventually, she was called back to stage to play more music. People were happy again and the presents were beginning to open. It couldn't be said what was given to the newlyweds because Marceline was backstage with another bottle of rum. Two in one night was new for her. It probably wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

Marceline woke up with a pounding headache like no other. She remembered telling herself another bottle wouldn't do anything. Yeah, that wouldn't be happening again.

The dark haired girl floated to her bathroom and filled the tub with cold water before submerging herself underneath.

She lost track of how long she was in there. Her attempt at getting better ruined when she got dizzy and nearly threw up. Due to the lack of food in her belly, she didn't hack anything up. But she still felt terrible.

Marceline dried herself off and plopped into her bed. Onto something warm and lumpy.

"Mmmf. Get _off_," the lump groaned.

Realization dawned on Marceline. She gasped and flew backwards so quickly she managed to fall square on her butt; floating abilities forgotten.

Brief little flashes came back to the vampire and she easily put two and two together.

The lump sat up and rubbed its temples.

"My head…" she groaned. The girl looked around. Eyes locked onto Marceline. _"You!_"

Marceline was frightened. She had faced menacing things in her life but never as terrifying as Bubblegum's wrath. Even then, she had never gotten the Princess drunk and slept with her. Now she had to deal with a hungover Bubblegum. Hell hath no fury like a PB's bitch slap.

"H-hello, Bonnibel."


	2. Starting Anew

**You people. This was going to be a oneshot. ;n; But you made me all happy so I will give the story a go. (Goddamn all these feels. I even started singing Justin Timberlake this morning. Do you know just how out of character that is for me?) Anyways. Enjoy.**

Marceline waited for PB's slap but the Princess was busy running to the bathroom and giving an offering to the toilet god. The vampire smiled to herself and made her way to Bubblegum, holding her hair back for her. With a hangover, PB wasn't as terrifying.

While the Princess showered, Marceline readied food for the girl and sucked the red from some tomato juice. Eggs, bacon and toast. There was no possible way PB would be able to find fault with such a simple meal. The food was put on a plate and set on the table. Her hangover was already reduced to a painful migraine. Much better than being dizzy and begging for the world to stop – vampire powers, gotta love them.

A disoriented Bubblegum stumbled out of the bedroom and slumped into a chair. She didn't bother to say anything to Marceline and ate her food in silence.

Once done eating, Bubblegum tried to put the dishes in the sink. Her head swirled and she fell face first into a wall, the dishes falling and breaking.

It took a lot for Marceline to stay composed and not laugh. Making fun of the Princess would not help her one bit. She already knew she would be in for an earful once the hangover left.

The vampire helped the girl and she placed the broken glass in the trash.

"Don't you have anything for this?" Princess Bubblegum groaned.

"Once you figure that out, you'll be rich. This is the price of a night filled with booze."

"I'm already rich," PB mumbled. "And I didn't drink any alcohol, thank you. This is just some sort of sickness."

Marceline quirked a brow. Denial.

"I replaced your drink with a wine cooler and kept them coming."

Princess Bubblegum made a face. No way she wouldn't have noticed she was drinking alcohol – she's Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum after all.

"I didn't taste any alcohol," Bubblegum insisted.

"It's a wine cooler. Not supposed to taste like blatant alcohol. Why are you still trying to stand? You should be resting."

At first PB stiffened with anger. How dare Marceline intoxicate her? Then her concerned words calmed her some. Maybe Marceline already felt bad. Bubblegum was in no mood to argue. She really did just want to sleep and complain about her head.

"Fine. Take me to bed."

A smile split Marceline's face. The accidental innuendo did not go unnoticed by the Princess. She swatted Marceline's arm. It was probably meant to be a punch but her motor skills were not working with her.

"Shut up."

Marceline quieted but kept her smile. She lifted the Princess carefully and floated back to the bedroom to tuck her into bed. The bed squeaked slightly with the deposit of PB. The sight brought warm feelings to the vampire. An old friend snuggling into her bed.

The vampire floated above the bed to watch the Princess fall asleep. It was a calming thing and reminded her of an easier time. If it was easy to be friends with Bubblegum, she would've been friend with her all along. But it wasn't. The two pushed each other's buttons and were stubborn as hell.

Deciding the Princess was asleep, Marceline drifted back to the front room. She grabbed her axe bass and played something slow and soothing that wouldn't bug her headache too much. Music was like a bandaid for Marceline. Not once did it ever bring her harm.

She fell asleep on her couch.

_Smack!_

Something hit Marceline in the face, startling her awake. She hissed and found herself face to face with Bubblegum. The girl had a frown on her face and hands on her hips. (It could be said she actually looked pretty adorable, standing like that.)

"What was that for?!"

"For giving me alcohol."

Marceline couldn't find fault with that. Getting away scot-free was not something PB would've let happen.

"Gonna lecture me?"

PB shrugged her shoulders. "Not in the mood to argue. I'm just going to trust that smack got some sense into you. Did you know we slept all day?"

"Doesn't surprise me. Need an escort back to the castle or something?"

Something crossed PB's face. Marceline wasn't sure as to what it was. Perhaps something along the lines of reluctance and sadness. Pushing the issue wouldn't result in any good so the Queen let it slide.

"I've been meaning to take a vacation. Can I stay here for a few days?"

That was a surprise. A good one.

"Uh, sure."

Bubblegum offered a smile and ran her fingers through her hair. "Would it be okay to go get some clothes back at the castle tomorrow?"

Marceline scoffed. "My clothes not good enough for you, hm?"

The Princess glared. After finding out PB wore her shirt to bed, Marceline hadn't let the issue drop. The tidbit would find its way into conversation and bring a blush from Bubblegum. A year had passed (give or take) and it had lost its charm.

"Yes or no, Marceline."

The vampire waved away her seriousness. "Yeah, whatever. It's nothing I can't handle."

Inside, Bubblegum was happy. She really did need a vacation and no one would think to look at Marceline's for her.

No one really guessed the stress she was in. The Spice Kingdom wanted a large piece of the Candy Kingdom and was willing to go to war for it. Then there was the wedding which reminded Bubblegum just how alone she was. Saving face for her people was tiring. She'd vent to someone but there really was no one to vent to. Unloading all that on a servant would just cause panic and she couldn't talk to Finn about it. He'd go on and do something reckless. Maybe it was time for her to patch things up with Marceline. She'd have to bite her tongue and be willing to make progress instead of pushing back at every step they made.

It would be worth it though. If she managed to get her friend back, she'd also reclaims some peace in mind. Besides, having the Queen of vampires on your side during a war was a good thing.

Marceline was retreating to her personal music room when PB caught her wrist.

"Thanks, Marceline. This means a lot to me." With that, she kissed the older woman's cheek, leaving Marceline blushing. She shook her head and went to go write some music.

**Alright, guys, I'm going to need some help. Because I have no clue where this story is going. You can always catch me on tumblr: .com.**


End file.
